Gotas de Ser
by Yagami Saika
Summary: :: SASUxTEN: . Ele sempre fora um rebelde sem causa. Ela a única que alguma vez o fez desejar a quentura dos seus lábios. No fim de uma fuga inesperada, eles ainda serão os mesmos? :U.A ::


**Autor: **Yagami Saika

**Ranking:** T

**Título:** "Gotas de Ser"

**Resumo: **Ele sempre fora um rebelde sem causa. Ela a única que alguma vez o fez desejar a quentura dos seus lábios. No fim de uma fuga inesperada, eles ainda serão os mesmos?

**Ship:** Sasuke/Tenten

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotas de Ser<strong>

Levou mais uma vez o cigarro à boca, colocando-o, quase bruscamente, contra os lábios ao sentir os beijos molhados que continuavam a percorrer a extensão do seu pescoço. Encostou-se à rede que delimitava os terrenos da escola, soltando o fumo em espirais e retirou o rosto da rapariga do seu corpo. Beijou-a com força, comprimindo os seus lábios nos dela, apreciando os gemidos que ela soltou, soltando-a quase tão rapidamente. Observou-lhe o rosto corado e os lábios inchados, nos olhos verdes dela, era claro, para ele que naquele dia, ela o deixaria ir tão longe quanto ele quisesse. Suspirou e afastou-se, hoje ele iria apenas acabar o seu maço de cigarros e sair, não estava com paciência para ela.

- Sasuke-kun? – Chamou-o Sakura, quando já se afastara o suficiente, para ela perceber que ele não ia voltar.

- Hoje não, Sakura. Vemo-nos amanhã. – Levantou dois dedos em despedida, não se voltando para ver o rosto dela, retorcido em desilusão.

Percorreu as ruas silenciosas até ao café mais próximo. Acendeu com calma outro cigarro, assim que acabou o primeiro, sentindo quase imediatamente uma mão feminina fechando-se sobre o seu ombro gentilmente, enquanto a outra lhe roubava o cigarro dos lábios. O rosto sorridente cumprimentou-o, festejando a vitória cujo troféu permanecia nas mãos dela.

- Tenten. – Resmungou, estendendo a mão para recuperar o que ela lhe roubara, ao que ela se desviou facilmente, gargalhando do desespero dele.

- Não achas que andas a fumar demais, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou-lhe de forma trocista.

Rapidamente, ele agarrou-lhe os pulsos, enquanto ela se virou de costas para ele, tentando manter o cigarro longe do seu alcance. Sasuke juntou os dois corpos, tentando alcançar as mãos dela que fugiam das suas. Soltou um som rouco, reclamando fase à infantilidade da amiga, que gritava como uma louca, entre gargalhadas, para ele a soltar, porque ela nunca lhe daria o tabaco de volta. Finalmente, sentiu os seus dedos fecharem-se em volta do cigarro que ele arrancou das mãos dela, triunfante.

- Que problemático! Vocês os dois já acabaram? É que estão a assustar possíveis clientes. – Reclamou Shikamaru, que veio ao encontro deles.

Ainda entrelaçados, acabaram por se separar, ao ouvirem o tom recriminatório do outro. Sasuke levou, novamente o cigarro à boca, para descontentamento de Tenten, que lhe virou costas e entrou no café, sem esperar por ele. Ficou a vê-la desculpar-se a Shikamaru, oferecendo-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, era óbvio que a rapariga não percebia o efeito que exercia neles e foi com um sorriso irónico nos lábios, que Sasuke viu o amigo entrar com o rosto bem mais vermelho do que alguns segundos atrás. Atirou o que restava do cigarro ao chão e apressou-se a entrar no café.

Não se podia dizer que fosse um sítio espaçoso, muito pelo contrário. Era um pequeno café, que era apenas frequentado por estudantes, principalmente pela turma de Artes e pelas poucas de Ciências que existiam naquela escola. Aproximou-se da mesa cheia onde se encontravam os seus amigos habituais, que conversavam animadamente, enquanto outros jogavam cartas. Aproximou-se de Tenten que estava de pé perto de Gaara e Naruto que falavam sobre raparigas, pela expressão dela, não era uma conversa que lhe agradasse particularmente.

- Precisas de companhia? – Perguntou-lhe perto do ouvido, entrelaçando as mãos à volta da sua cintura.

- Ei, Sasuke! – Cumprimentaram os outros rapazes ao darem pela sua presença. – Como é que foi com a Sakura?

Tenten bufou inconformada, pelo assunto que eles insistiam em debater. Deu de ombros, não dando importância à pergunta dos dois, sorrindo fase ao desconforto da amiga. Ainda com as mãos à volta da cintura dela, viu o Hyuuga aproximar-se como um lobo ciumento ao ver onde as suas mãos estavam. Descontraidamente, deixou-se cair numa cadeira próxima, trazendo Tenten consigo que se sentou no seu colo, enquanto todos conversavam animadamente. Não conseguiu deixar de trocar com Neji um sorriso vitorioso, que deixou o outro perto de um ataque de nervos. Na sua opinião, já estava na altura dele se deixar de comportar como se ela lhe pertencesse, porque para ele e para qualquer outro rapaz naquela sala era bastante óbvio que, Tenten era o tipo de rapariga, que nunca ia pertencer a ninguém, ela era independente o suficiente para se recusar a viver em função de qualquer outra pessoa.

Levou a mão ao bolso, tirando outro cigarro.

- Devias mesmo parar com isso. – Repreendeu-o Tenten.

Deu de ombros, dando pouco caso ao que ela disse. Afinal, ele concordava com ela, mas não era algo que ele conseguisse fazer. Começou a brincar, distraidamente, com uma mecha do cabelo liso dela, que naquele dia se encontrava solto, caindo suave pelas costas dela. Enrolou-o, uma e outra vez, nos seus dedos.

- Devíamos fugir. – Disse-lhe. – Só os dois.

- E para onde iríamos, Romeu? – Perguntou-lhe, divertida.

- Sei lá. Eu conduzia.

- Estás assim tão farto do Naruto, que já queres fugir?

- Podes ter a certeza! – Respondeu alinhando nas brincadeiras dela. – Mas, sim, estou farto, monotonia não é para mim.

- E é preciso fugir?

Tenten gargalhou baixinho, tentando não atrair a atenção dos outros para a conversa sussurrada. E porque não? Nada de emocionante acontecia há muito tempo, os dias repetiam-se, monótonos, as razões para acordar de manhã tornavam-se cada vez menos.

E os dias seguiam. Porque não?

- Eu alinho. – Disse-lhe, inesperadamente Tenten. – Logo que não tragas a tua amostra de namorada atrás.

Não foram precisas mais palavras, para ele perceber, porque nunca lhe conseguiu resistir.

.

A noite caia fria, como tantas outras. Sasuke apertou o casaco e ligou o aquecimento do carro tentando expulsar o frio que lhe arrefecia os ossos. Esperou calmamente, o carro parado, naquela hora tão tardia, em frente a casa dela. Via as luzes ligarem-se e desligarem-se pelas janelas abertas. Tragou o cigarro com vontade, atirando-o pela janela quando a viu sair de casa silenciosamente com, apenas uma mochila bem segura entre as mãos. Tenten entrou, sentando-se a seu lado, esfregando as mãos, uma na outra, agradecendo pelo calor do interior.

- Não acredito que vamos mesmo fazer isto! – Disse-lhe sorridente dando-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha. – Diz-me, por favor, que trouxeste CD´s com música de qualidade!

Sasuke sorriu, estendendo-lhe uma mão cheia de CD´s para ela escolher o que preferia ouvir. Tenten sorriu maravilhada, mexendo neles com um cuidado exagerado.

- Então… - Começou. – Neve ou sol?

- Estás-me a pedir para escolher entre a Antárctida e as Caraíbas? – Perguntou-lhe matreira. Tenten fingiu ponderar, apesar de, tanto ela como ele saberem perfeitamente qual seria a resposta. – "Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder, Where it's so white as snow." ¹

Sasuke ouviu-a cantar animada, sorrindo agora ele. Pousou manhoso uma mão na perna feminina, ela gemeu descontente com o à vontade dele, tirando a mão ofensiva da sua perna, segurando-a entre as suas. Continuou descontraído a acariciar as mãos dela com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

O clima ia piorando à medida que avançavam para Norte. Flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu escuro e viu-se obrigado a parar o carro. Tenten há muito que se instalara confortavelmente no banco, encostara a cabeça no seu ombro e ainda com as mãos na sua, adormecera. Sasuke escolheu um sítio, onde graças à cobertura de árvores de grandes ramos, a neve não caía com tanta intensidade. Quando parou o carro, procurou os cobertores que trouxera consigo. Acordou Tenten e juntos passaram para o banco de trás, onde se aconchegaram um no outro prontos para um pouco de descanso.

.

O dia seguinte clareou, manso. Quando acordou, Sasuke deu consigo sozinho dentro do carro. Espreguiçou-se, esticando as pernas e massajando o pescoço. Antes de sair, trocou a camisola que vestira durante a noite por uma mais quente e trocou as sapatilhas por umas botas. Abriu a porta do carro ainda ensonado, quando vinda de lugar nenhum uma bola de neve gelada, voou de encontro ao seu rosto. Quase imediatamente ouviu uma gargalhada cristalina. Com uma mão limpou a neve que tinha ficado na sua cara, enquanto com a outra fechou a porta, salvaguardando o seu carro da possível guerra.

- Tenten! – Resmungou perigosamente, para a rapariga que agora se escondia atrás de um boneco de neve, bastante deformado, na sua opinião.

Juntou um pouco de neve nas mãos desprotegidas e aproximou-se dela, atirando-lhe a bola à cabeça, só depois percebendo que ela tinha um gorro que a protegia. Sasuke amaldiçoou-a, e ela sorriu ainda mais, acertando-lhe com mais neve no rosto. Divertido, pegou nela atirando-a sobre o seu ombro, para logo a deixar cair na neve, sem qualquer tipo de aviso.

- Sasuke! – Gritou indignada. – Assim é injusto!

Deitou o seu corpo sobre o dela, impedindo-a de se levantar. Tenten contorcia-se debaixo dele, gargalhando. Os lábios dele encontraram os dela roubando-lhe um beijo inesperado. Ela continuou a tentar libertar-se dele, mas este apenas a beijou com mais intensidade. Mordendo o lábio inferior dela, levantou-se, soltando-a. Ela ainda sorria e assim que se viu livre do corpo dele, retomou o ataque de neve. Quando Sasuke possuía uma vantagem avassaladora sobre ela, num momento de distracção, sentiu o corpo magro saltar-lhe para as costas, acertando-lhe com neve numas das orelhas.

- Autch! Isso é um golpe baixo, minha menina. Muito baixo!

Preparava-se para lhe acertar com mais uma bola de neve quando reparou no estado em que ela se encontrava. Tinha o rosto corado, os lábios de um suave tom roxo, as roupas molhadas e o cabelo, coberto pelo gorro, escorria com neve.

- É melhor pararmos, entra no carro e muda essas roupas molhadas.

Tenten obedeceu.

Comeram sanduíches que Tenten trouxera e conversaram sobre os mais variados temas. Quando a neve começou a derreter e máquinas passaram, para limpar a neve que se tinha imposto durante a noite, os dois fizeram-se novamente à estrada.

Ao seu lado, agora mais quente e confortável a voz feminina acompanhava as mais variadas músicas dos Arctic Monkeys. Reclamou, metendo-se com ela, dizendo que ela parecia um pássaro engasgado, o que apenas a fez cantar ainda mais alto. Acendeu um cigarro não conseguindo aguentar mais, ao que ela torceu o nariz, mas nada disse continuando a cantar animada. Poucos minutos depois, parou o carro em frente a um café que parecia pouco movimentado.

Tenten esvaziou o que trazia na mochila para que esta ficasse mais leve e seguiu-o para dentro. Sentaram-se numa das mesas mais afastadas da porta e pediram dois chocolates quentes.

- Então, como é que vão as coisas com a Sakura? – Perguntou-lhe na tentativa de começar uma conversa.

Sasuke deu de ombros, mais uma vez à pergunta, recusando-se a responder. Ela suspirou, sabendo perfeitamente o que aquilo significava, tinha acontecido o mesmo antes dele acabar com a Ino, com a Konan, com a Karin e com tantas outras antes delas.

Levou o líquido quente aos lábios apreciando o calor que se espalhava pelo seu corpo, depois de uma manhã passada na neve. Observou Tenten tirar um bloco e um lápis de carvão da mochila, apanhando o cabelo. Sasuke manteve-se atento a cada movimento dela, apreciando a tranquilidade que a rodeava sempre que ela desenhava. Pelo seu corpo espalhou-se um sentimento estranho de antecipação e, antes que ele tivesse tempo de pensar no que estava a fazer, já a sua mão se encontrava no queixo dela trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Desta vez, o beijo foi mais calmo, quase hipnótico, as bocas moveram-se e as línguas acariciaram-se com tempo. Uma mão roçou o seu rosto e ele trouxe-a, ainda para mais perto de si, amaldiçoando a mesa que mantinha os dois corpos afastados.

Separou os lábios dos dela, depositando um beijo no pescoço macio, voltando depois para o seu chocolate quente. Sasuke gostava daqueles jogos entre os dois, nunca tinham ido longe demais, nem podiam exigir nada do outro. Não se lembrava quando os beijos roubados começaram, afinal, eles sempre estiveram lá, não importava qual era a namorada da semana, os beijos dela eram os únicos que faziam o seu sangue ferver – melhores que tabaco, se lhe perguntassem – e ela nunca se mostrara o suficientemente forte para o parar.

.

As pistas de Snowboard estendiam-se à sua frente. Naquela manhã Sasuke tentara ensinar a Tenten a segurar-se em cima da prancha e a deslizar sem cair de rabo na neve, o que se mostrara uma tarefa bem mais difícil do que ele esperara inicialmente. Apertou bem as botas e com um movimento do corpo impulsionou-se, deslizando atrás da amiga que ainda mostrava sérios problemas de equilíbrio. Sentiu o ar abandonar os seus pulmões e o sangue abandonar o seu rosto, quando o corpo dela foi projectado depois de colidir com uma pequena rocha a que ela não prestara atenção. Apressou-se na sua direcção, o coração a bater forte, pedindo, apenas pedindo que ela estivesse bem.

- Tenten! – Chamou-a, ajoelhando-se a seu lado.

Levantou-lhe as costas com cuidado, ajudando-a a erguer-se o que ela agradeceu mostrando-lhe a língua, sinal de que estava perfeitamente bem.

- És um absoluto desastre, sabias? – Perguntou-lhe quando já estavam ambos de pé.

- Não tenho culpa que nem toda a gente tenha nascido com o teu talento! – Disse-lhe rabugenta.

- Não foi uma questão de falta de talento, mas sim de estupidez! O que é que te passou pela cabeça para ires directa a uma rocha?

- Não a vi? – Perguntou incerta, sorrindo-lhe inocentemente.

Sasuke respirou profundamente. Desceram o que restava da encosta, pousaram os equipamentos e rumaram a um estabelecimento, onde crepitava uma fogueira que recebia os visitantes acabados de chegar da neve gelada. Empurrou Tenten em direcção a um dos sofás mais próximos da fogueira, onde se sentaram os dois, confortavelmente. Preparava-se para retirar tabaco do bolso, quando uma mão feminina o impediu.

- Hoje não. – Pediu-lhe.

Suspirou, retirando a mão do bolso, voltando a encostar-se tranquilo. As pernas dela passaram a descansar sobre as suas, enquanto a sua dona começava a ler uma revista. Inclinou-se para ela beijando-lhe o rosto. Era perturbadora a forma como naqueles dias, ele se tinha habituado a toda aquela paz, beijava-a sempre que tinha vontade e acabou por dar por si a beija-la sempre que podia. Ela sorriu, afastando-se dele para desprazer de Sasuke.

Uma velhinha simpática aproximou-se deles, perguntando-lhes o que desejavam e se queriam que lhes trouxesse um cobertor para se aquecerem. Pediram dois pratos de comida e recusaram o cobertor, ficando novamente sozinhos.

- Tens de parar com isto. – Avisou-o Tenten.

Ficou a olhar para ela como se esta lhe tivesse acabado de falar numa linguagem desconhecida, o significado das palavras que abandonaram os lábios dela, fugindo da sua compreensão. Ele percebeu, talvez tarde de mais que aquilo que ela lhe pedia era, naquela altura impossível para ele. Desejava-a, não só os beijos dela, mas também os braços dela em redor do seu pescoço e todas aquelas tretas que jovens apaixonados faziam, ele nunca pensou que se tornaria num. Sabia que se perdera, quando um sentimento de inveja e protecção se apoderava dele, sempre que outro, que não ele, se aproximava dela. Puxou-a para si, com toda a inevitabilidade do que lhe estava a acontecer a voar na sua mente cansada.

- Posso? – Perguntou com os lábios quase encostados aos dela, muito mais naquela pergunta e no seu tom rouco, do que ele alguma vez poderia explicar.

Os lábios dela atacaram os seus e ele não precisou de mais nada.

.

Os quatro dias daquela fuga inesperada estavam a chegar ao fim. Sasuke parou o carro, quando faltavam precisamente 100 km, para os melhores dias da sua vida acabarem. Observou a expressão da sua companheira de viagem que olhava pela janela, perdida em pensamentos. Inclinou-se para ela, beijando-a. Durante aqueles dias, as brincadeiras na neve sucederam-se, ela aprendeu a fazer snowboard, andaram de trenó, alimentaram lobos e viram um lobo fêmea a dar à luz, ficaram presos mais do que uma vez na neve, falaram e riram, beijaram-se acima do nível do razoável e agora voltavam para casa.

- Acaba assim? – Perguntou-lhe agoniada.

Ele beijou-a mais uma vez, com uma intensidade, que nem ele sabia de que era capaz. As mãos fortes dele trouxeram-na para mais perto acabando com qualquer espaço que ainda existisse entre os dois. As mãos dela viram-se livres da camisola que cobria o tronco masculino, soltando um gemido ao sentir as masculinas abrirem as suas calças. As roupas iam caindo pelo carro, enquanto se perdiam no corpo do parceiro.

Era impressionante, em como apenas quatro dias ele se tornara dependente dela.

- Sasuke, acaba assim?

Procurou novamente os lábios cheios, que gemiam o nome dele, o seu corpo implorava pelo dela como nunca implorara por ninguém.

- Não, continuamos os mesmos. Depois de tudo…

Tenten sorriu, apreciando as palavras dele. As mãos masculinas acariciavam o seu corpo com cuidado, tragando para elas os suspiros que se iam perdendo. Sasuke acabou por, também ele se perder nela.

.

Levou mais uma vez o cigarro à boca, colocando-o, quase bruscamente, contra os lábios ao sentir os beijos suaves, que continuavam a percorrer a extensão do seu pescoço.

- Quando é que vais parar com isso?

Sasuke sorriu, apagando o cigarro, sorrindo fase ao ar de satisfação dela.

- Muito melhor. – Informou-o.

- Sem problemas, a tua boca é bem melhor que tabaco.

Ela sorriu, juntando-se à conversa dos amigos, enquanto Sasuke segurava a sua cintura protectoramente, ouvindo, apenas pedaços de conversas soltas, atento a ela e apenas a ela. Porque, agora e depois de tudo, ela era a sua única fuga de uma vida tão monotonamente igual.

.

* * *

><p>¹ - Letra da música Snow (Hey Oh) dos Red Hot Chili Peppers. "Profundamente abaixo da cobertura de outra surpresa perfeita, Onde é tão branco como neve."<p>

● Pois, desculpem pelo desaparecimento, mas andei mesmo sem tempo e sempre que queria escrever não saía nada. Mais uma Fic do meu casal favorito, que por ser tão lindo e resultar tão bem, devia ter muitas mais Fics por aqui! Eu tinha preparado todo um texto de incentivo à escrita de SasukexTenten, mas não quero que se fartem de mim antes de deixarem reviews. [ *-* ] A maior Fic que já escrevi, muito maior que as outras que publiquei e espero, muito sinceramente, que tenham gostado do resultado final, porque acho que esta foi das que me deu mais trabalho a escrever, não só pelo tamanho, mas também pelas vezes que a reescrevi. Obrigada a todos que leram até ao fim (vencedores!) e não se esqueçam de carregar naquele botãozinho lindo e basta escrever um "Gostei" ou "Tens um problema grave com vírgulas, mas SasuxTen é lindo!", para fazerem uma pseudo-autora feliz.

**.R&R. :`)**


End file.
